


Gravity of Love

by eerian_sadow



Series: Avalon [91]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: F/M, Love, finding love in adversity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-09
Updated: 2008-08-08
Packaged: 2018-10-14 23:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Sometimes love comes easily, sometimes it comes through adversity and sometimes it pulls you in like a black hole.  Little snippets of memory about a mech and a femme finding love in the middle of a civil war.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE: this series of ficbits was born after i mentionened springer's bondmate gravity in Days in Avalon. it was mentioned by one reviewer that it was unusual that i paired him up with someone who wasnt' hot rod or arcee, and gravity decided at that moment that she wanted to be explored more deeply.
> 
> i almost wish that this was a story that could be told in one long narrative, but its not. it is insisting on being told in little ficbits of 100-500 words with almost no detail. its kind of a shame in one respect, but its also entirely too much fun to work on. i'm really enjoying it as i go.
> 
> oh, and for those of you who caught the blatant song title theft, yes. that is where i got her name. i love enigma.

From the moment Arcee escorted the new sniper onto the base, Springer was smitten with her. She was all smooth lines and high gloss black; he had never seen anyone like her. She even gave him a smile and a wave when she caught him staring at her across the landing pad.

“Who is she, Hot Rod?” he asked his friend as the femmes walked away. “She’s beautiful.”

“Arcee said her name’s Gravity. Elita-1 sent her over to help us on that next mission Ultra Magnus and Optimus Prime have planned.” Hot Rod shrugged. “She’s all right, I guess.”

“She’s all right? Primus, you really have fallen hard for Arcee, haven’t you?” Springer gave his younger friend a gentle nudge with one elbow. “That femme is a work of art.”

“Yeah, she is.” Hot Rod gave him a grin. “But I hear she’s pretty cold.”

“They said that about me too, you know. No one would even talk to me that whole first deca-cycle I was here.” The older mech shrugged. “Maybe we just need to be friendly with her.”

“What’s this “we” business? I don’t recall volunteering to help you find a date.”

Springer gave Hot Rod a pleading look. “Come on, Hot Rod. If we play it right, we’ll get to refuel with both of them.”

Hot Rod gave him a dirty look, but he followed his friend into the base and toward the commissary.  


 

  
Gravity always refueled alone. Springer didn’t know why that was, but she was never in the commissary with anyone else.

She looked terribly lonely sitting by herself.

Springer watched the black femme as he stood in line with Hot Rod, waiting for their rations. “I think I want to sit with Gravity today.”

Hot Rod gave him a confused look. “Why? Gravity never sits with anyone.”

“That’s exactly why.”

“You’re one crazy mech, you know that?” Hot Rod took their rations and handed Springer one. “If she scraps you, I’m not going to take you to medical.”

“She isn’t going to scrap me. Besides, this is your big chance to finally talk to Arcee alone.” The triple changer chuckled at his friend’s expression as he walked away. Hot Rod’s crush on Arcee was really too much fun to tease him about.

Gravity looked up in surprise when he sat down across from her.

“This seat isn’t taken, is it?” he asked.

“No. I just thought that you would want to sit with your friends.” The femme looked down into her energon cube.

“I thought you could use a friend.” Springer reached out and gently touched one of her hands. “Was I wrong?”

She shook her head. “It just seems like no one on this base likes me.”

“I like you.”

Gravity gave him a small smile as she finally looked up at him. “Thank you.”  


  
To say that Gravity was a crack shot would be an understatement, Springer decided as she shot Ravage squarely in the muzzle while the quadruped chewed at the cables in his neck. To have hit only the smaller mech and not even singed him, she was much, much better than that.

“Thanks,” he said as he took the hand she offered to help him up. “Good shooting. And good timing.”

Gravity didn’t smile at the compliment. “You’re leaking. You had better get to the medics before it becomes a problem.”

As he felt the liquid—he didn’t know if it was energon or coolant—drip onto his chest, Springer agreed. “We need to get out of this sector anyway. Hot Rod relayed the fallback order two joors ago.”

“Let’s get moving, then.”

Springer loved how Gravity’s shyness melted away in the thick of combat. She was still the same femme, but with an air of confidence that was very attractive. If he hadn’t already been so smitten with her from the day she arrived in Ultra Magnus’ unit, he might have fallen for her just for that.

“Stop daydreaming and move!” Gravity shouted at him, jolting the triple changer out of his thoughts. “If you collapse, I’m not dragging your aft back to base!”  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes love comes easily, sometimes it comes through adversity and sometimes it pulls you in like a black hole. Little snippets of memory about a mech and a femme finding love in the middle of a civil war.

“I wish you didn’t have to go back.”

“Springer, we both knew that this was just a temporary assignment. The fact that Elita-1 allowed me to stay this long is surprising.”

Gravity didn’t look at him as she continued packing. Springer continued watching, unable to hide his disappointment at her almost precipitous departure.

“I’ll miss you.”

She finally looked up at that. “If you were any other mech, I would think you were saying that just so that I would interface with you before I go.”

Springer shook his head and sat down next to her. “I think I’d be insulted, if it wasn’t true about a lot of mechs in this army.”

“I’ll miss you too,” Gravity replied. “You’re the first mech who’s ever cared about me past the fact that I’m pretty.”

He pulled her in against his side and she snuggled against him. “Not pretty. Beautiful. Incredible.”

“Flatterer.”

“Its only flattery if you don’t mean it.”

“You really think I’m beautiful?” She turned disbelieving optics up to him.

“Very.” He carefully ran his fingers over her facial plates. “You are the most beautiful femme I’ve ever seen.”

Gravity allowed him to continue to caress her face as she studied him. “Why can’t all mechs be like you?”

“I don’t know. I guess they’re just too busy trying to forget about the war.”

She glanced away from him for a moment before laying a hand over his spark chamber. It was an incredibly intimate gesture and he wasn’t quite sure what to make of it.

“I wish we had more time,” Gravity said finally. “I wish we could figure this all out.”

He wanted to ask her what she meant, but didn’t; he was too afraid of what the answer might be. It would be easier on both of them to simply let the words stay unsaid for now.

“Me too,” Springer replied.  


  
“I can’t believe that you just volunteered for that assignment with Elita-1’s unit.” Hot Rod gave Springer a disbelieving look. “You know what they’re getting ready to do.”

“That’s why I did it.” Springer shrugged, knowing he probably wouldn’t be able to explain it to his friend. “None of the femmes in Elita’s unit are going to be able to handle Megatron’s Seekers. They need all the air support they can get.”

“That cant be the only reason, Springer. You’ve never volunteered for a mission like this before.”

“Its not, Hot Rod.” He patted the younger mech on the shoulder. “Could you let Arcee go face odds like that without you being there to help her?”

Hot Rod actually took a moment to think about it. “I guess not.”

“That’s how I feel about Gravity. I can’t let her go out against odds like that without being there to help her.”

“I still think you’re crazy.” The younger mech shook his head. “You really like her that much?”

“No,” Springer replied with a small smile. “I think I love her that much.”  



	3. Gravity of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes love comes easily, sometimes it comes through adversity and sometimes it pulls you in like a black hole. Little snippets of memory about a mech and a femme finding love in the middle of a civil war.

He was holding her hand when Gravity’s optics came back online. She looked up at him in confusion.

“Springer? How?”

“Ultra Magnus had us out on maneuvers near the outpost your team was raiding. We mobilized as soon as we received your distress call.” He gave her a smile. “You’ve been offline for two cycles, but our medic was able to repair all the damage.”

Gravity seemed relieved. “What about the others?”

“Repaired and released. Chromia is still on light duty, but everyone else is ready to go.”

“Well, they’re going to have to wait.”

Now it was Springer’s turn to be confused. “What?”

“Since they were released first, I’ve missed my chance to spend any time with you.”

“No you didn’t.” Springer gave Gravity’s hand a squeeze. “I was with you the entire time.”  


  
Arcee laughed when he picked her up and spun her around in joy.

“I’m glad to see you so happy,” she said when he put her down, “But what brought that on?”

“She told me she loved me!” Springer was grinning like an idiot as he said it.

“Who? Gravity?” Arcee smiled too, infected by her friend’s happiness.

“Yes! When we were on the comm a little while ago. Gravity told me she loved me before wehad to sign off.” His grin softened into an amazed smile. “Isn’t it incredible?”

“Yes,” Arcee replied with her own smile. “I’m so happy for you Springer.”

“Happy about what?” Hot Rod asked as he entered Arcee’s quarters.

“She told me she loved me!”  


Optimus Prime and his command staff were gone.

The knowledge that Megatron and his command staff were also missing did nothing to relieve the demoralization of the Autobot army. Elita-1’s reassurances that Optimus was not dead did nothing to relieve the depression. Every cycle longer that their leader was gone made things much harder in the army.

In order to boost what morale they could, and to share resources, Ultra Magnus and Elita-1 had merged their units. It was a temporary solution at best, because the remaining Decepticon forces would rally from their own losses eventually and the merged army would be an easy target.

But they would all take advantage of the time while they had it.

Springer, Gravity, Arcee and Hot Rod were sitting together in the commissary. Their energon was long gone, but they didn’t have the motivation to separate. Gravity was wrapped in Springer’s arms while Hot Rod was resting his head on Arcee’s shoulder.

Springer wished he could find the energy to tease his friends about having finally started a relationship when everyone had known they were right ofr each other all along.

“What do we do if he never comes back?” Hot Rod asked.

None of the friends needed to ask who “he” was.

“He’s not dead,” Gravity replied. “He’ll be back.”

Springer shared a look with Arcee that said they wished they could believe that.

“But when?” Hot Rod continued. “I can’t take much more of this waiting; its driving me crazy.”

“Its driving all of us crazy,” Arcee said softly. “The whole army will fall apart soon if somebody doesn’t do something.”

“He’ll be back,” Gravity repeated.

Springer held her more tightly, and wished that he could share his love’s optimism.  



	4. Gravity of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes love comes easily, sometimes it comes through adversity and sometimes it pulls you in like a black hole. Little snippets of memory about a mech and a femme finding love in the middle of a civil war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this bit isn't even long enough for me to feel like i need to lj-cut the notes, or the ficbit really. but i'll cut the text, just because sometimes people get annoyed by even more fic!spam in a day.

Title: Gravity of Love  
Series: Transformers G1 (my Avalon-verse)  
Rating: G-PG13  
Characters/Pairing: Springer/OC, mentions of Arcee/Hot Rod  
Summary: Sometimes love comes easily, sometimes it comes through adversity and sometimes it pulls you in like a black hole. Little snippets of memory about a mech and a femme finding love in the middle of a civil war.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** so this bit isn't even long enough for me to feel like i need to lj-cut the notes, or the ficbit really. but i'll cut the text, just because sometimes people get annoyed by even more fic!spam in a day._

  
“Springer, would you ever consider bonding?”

“What?” The green warrior looked at Gravity in surprise, not certain he had heard her properly.

“I asked if you would ever consider bonding.” The femme’s face was serious. “Would you?”

“It’s awfully risky,” Springer replied carefully. “I mean, if one half of a spark-bonded couple dies, the other one is so likely to that it’s frightening. I’m not sure that I would be brave enough to take that step.”

“But you’ll jump in front of a fusion cannon to save me?” Gravity gave him a wry smile. “Death is death, lover.”

“Yes, but if I jump in front of a fusion cannon, I know that you’ll still be alive.”

She laid a hand on one side of his face. “But I wouldn’t want to be alive without you.”

He laid his hand on top of hers. “Neither would I.”

“And you can’t live in fear of what might happen. All we have is this moment.”

“I love you,” Springer said, giving her a smile. “And if this is your way of asking me if I want to bond with you, I’ll say yes.”

Gravity’s face grew serious. “I thought you were afraid.”

“Terrified,” the triple changer confirmed. “But if being bonded could give you the kind of strength and hope that Chromia and Elita-1 have right now, then I’ll never deny you that.”

He let her hand slide out from under his so she could hug him. “Thank you for understanding.”  



	5. Gravity of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes love comes easily, sometimes it comes through adversity and sometimes it pulls you in like a black hole. Little snippets of memory about a mech and a femme finding love in the middle of a civil war.

Title: Gravity of Love  
Series: Transformers G1 (my Avalon-verse)  
Rating: G-PG13  
Characters/Pairing: Springer/OC, mentions of Arcee/Hot Rod  
Summary: Sometimes love comes easily, sometimes it comes through adversity and sometimes it pulls you in like a black hole. Little snippets of memory about a mech and a femme finding love in the middle of a civil war.

  
edited this heavily this morning. it was actually the raw, unedited fic when i posted it (under heavy stress) last evening. gods, that was embarassing. glad i hadn't cross posted it yet. its much prettier (and freer of spelling errors) today.

  
It felt strange to constantly feel Gravity’s spark along with his. He liked the sensation, and he loved always knowing if his bondmate was safe or not, but it was strange.

_Springer._

Being able to actually talk to her, spark to spark, was probably the strangest sensation of all. It always took him by surprise when she spoke to him that way.

_Are you there, lover?_

_I’m here,_ he replied. _I was just thinking about how strange this still is._

He could feel her amusement through their bond and that was strange too. _Well, we’re all in position on this side of the tower. Elita says to tell Ultra Magnus that we can move out whenever you’re all ready._

_I’ll tell him._ Springer slipped through the troops hidden near the base of Shockwave’s tower looking for his commander. _Do you ever feel like we’re being used when they do this?_

_Why would I? Optimus Prime and Elita did it all the time. So did Ironhide and Chromia. It’s the most secure form of communication we could possibly have, even if we have to relay orders around a bit. Does it bother you?_

_A little. A bond is supposed to be something special, and our commanders are using it as another tool in the war._

The amusement Gravity had been feeling earlier turned to a concerned sympathy. _I can see why you would feel that way. But we both swore to do whatever it took to stop the Decepticons when we joined the Autobots. If that means using our spark-bond to relay communications that Shockwave’s forces can’t intercept, then I’m willing to do it. Aren’t you?_

The triple changer’s reply was laced with annoyance—both with himself and the fact that she was right. _How do you always manage to make me feel like I’m being the largest aft on the planet?_

_Femmes are just programmed that way I guess._ All her emotional responses seemed to shut off after her reply. _Elita-1 wants to know if you’ve relayed the message yet._

_I just found him._ Springer stopped in front of the acting commander. “Ultra Magnus, Elita-1 reports that her troops are in position. Do you have a reply?”

Ultra Magnus nodded. “Tell them we will move in five joors. That should give both of us time to relay the orders.”

Dutifully, Springer relayed the information to Gravity.

_Thank you, lover,_ she sent back. _And Elita-1 says thank you for letting me share you._

Springer felt even more ashamed of his earlier statement.


	6. Gravity of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes love comes easily, sometimes it comes through adversity and sometimes it pulls you in like a black hole. Little snippets of memory about a mech and a femme finding love in the middle of a civil war.

Title: Gravity of Love  
Series: Transformers G1 (my Avalon-verse)  
Rating: G-PG13  
Characters/Pairing: Springer/OC, mentions of Arcee/Hot Rod  
Summary: Sometimes love comes easily, sometimes it comes through adversity and sometimes it pulls you in like a black hole. Little snippets of memory about a mech and a femme finding love in the middle of a civil war.

  
well, i didn't think i'd be posting on this again for a while, but here it is. in fact, there was supposed to be a movieverse fic coming up before anything else in the avalon-verse. well, fooled me.

overall, i'm very happy with this chapter though. its not what i meant to write when i sat down, but i'm pleased with the result. gravity needed to be the less strong girl for a change. also, i missed emdee a bit.

current word count for this is sitting at 2,915 if anyone was wondering.  


 

  
The Autobots could no longer deny that the Decepticons were winning the war. Shockwave and his meticulous planning had reduced them their army to something that was a step above vermin--scraping up, scrounging or stealing what they could to survive.

They were no longer fighting the war to win. They were only fighting to keep functional for one more day.

After ten thousand vorns, even Gravity had finally given way to the hopelessness that seemed to infuse the rest of the Autobot troops.

“Shockwave sealed the tower,” she reported as Emdee sealed a crack in her chest armor. “He has Seekers stationed outside both the refineries and he moved the known storehouses. I’m sorry, Ultra Magnus, but we weren’t able to bring back anything.”

Springer squeezed her hand at the pained tone in her voice.

Ultra Magnus shook his head. “Your team did all it could, Gravity. You did well.”

“Rest,” Elita-1 added from where she was listening in the corner. “We’ll make the rations last another day.”

“Yes, ma’am.” The defeated tone did not leave Gravity’s tone. Springer decided not to mention it; his bondmate would simply feel even worse than she already did if he said anything.

“He says we did well,” Gravity said after Ultra Magnus and Elita left the room, “But no one will be able to refuel tonight. Moonracer and I are here in medical, using up the few supplies we have here. We let ourselves be ambushed outside the Polyhex refinery, and Splice and her symbiotes were killed in the process. I don’t know how he can say we did well.”

Springer looked up sharply as Emdee rapped her patient on the head. “What--?”

“You did do well,” the medic interrupted. “You brought back the kind of intel that only Jazz and his team would have managed in the past, and you only lost three members of your team doing it. It’s tragic when someone is taken offline, but you laying here feeling sorry for yourself is just going to make their deaths meaningless. Yes, your raid fell apart. But you got the rest of your team back here alive. Because of you, they will still be here tomorrow to try again.”

Gravity couldn’t meet Emdee’s optics. “How many of us will offline during tonight’s recharge cycle because we couldn’t bring back any energon?”

“How many of us will survive because you managed to warn us about the reinforcements at the tower and the refineries?” Emdee countered.

Springer watched the femme’s interact with each other in silence. He didn’t know where Emdee had drawn this well of strength from, but if it was enough to drag Gravity out of her depression he would be grateful for it.

Gravity squeezed his hand as the medic turned back to her work. “I almost got us killed out there today.”

“But you didn’t,” Springer replied. “You’re still here. And I still love you.”

He knew from the smiles both femmes gave him that it had been the right thing to say.  



	7. Gravity of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes love comes easily, sometimes it comes through adversity and sometimes it pulls you in like a black hole. Little snippets of memory about a mech and a femme finding love in the middle of a civil war.

Title: Gravity of Love  
Series: Transformers G1 (my Avalon-verse)  
Rating: G-PG13  
Characters/Pairing: Springer/OC, mentions of Arcee/Hot Rod  
Summary: Sometimes love comes easily, sometimes it comes through adversity and sometimes it pulls you in like a black hole. Little snippets of memory about a mech and a femme finding love in the middle of a civil war.

  
twelve installments. i find myself asking, "how did i get here?" but, here i am. and here the fic is. (3,246 words, too!)

i've been working on this bit off and on for weeks. since whenever the last time i put up a bit for this fic, in fact. it argued. it struggled. it dug its little claws into the ground and left furrows as i attempted to drag it. and then i snuck up on it as soon as i got up this morning, while the bunnies still thought i was going to work on "Deeper Than Family" again. its very nice to have it out of the way. now i can finally get to all the other bits that i've been planning all along. XD

PS: anyone know where i can find a decent springer icon?  


  
Springer was skeptical when he heard the first rumors that Megatron and Optimus Prime were still online and that the Decepticon leader had been seen in Shockwave’s tower in Polyhex. It was an impossible hope to believe in after over forty thousand vorns.

The Autobots were willing to believe in any hope they could gather, though; life on Cybertron under Shockwave’s coldly logical iron fist was killing them slowly. Any hope was better than that slow death. Springer wished that he could manage to believe as well.

The rumors were confirmed for him when he came back from a sabotage mission in Koan.

“They’re alive!” Gravity crowed, flying into his arms. “I told you they were alive!”

“Gravity, what are you doing here?” He was glad to see his bondmate, but her squad was stationed on the other side of Cybertron.

“Elita-1 sent me with a message for Ultra Magnus. Springer, they’re alive!” She hugged him tightly again.

He didn’t have to ask who “they” were. That was simply how they had begun referring to Optimus Prime and his missing crew. “How do you know?”

“Ironhide was just back on the planet and he contacted Chromia through their bond.” The smile on Gravity’s face was bright enough that Springer thought he might go blind and it was so infectious that he had to smile back.

Besides, who couldn’t smile about news that good?

“They’re all right?”

She nodded and hugged him again. “They’re all alive and they’ve all survived.”

That sounded serious. “Survived what, Gravity?”

“I can’t tell you until I’ve seen Ultra Magnus.” Gravity nuzzled her face into Springer’s chest plates. “Just be happy that they’re all alive.”

“I am glad. You can feel how glad I am. I just want to know details.” He tipped her chin up gently so he could look his mate in the optics. “And I’m glad to see you, too.”

Gravity’s smile brightened again, and Springer let her draw his face down to hers.  



	8. Gravity of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes love comes easily, sometimes it comes through adversity and sometimes it pulls you in like a black hole. Little snippets of memory about a mech and a femme finding love in the middle of a civil war.

Title: Gravity of Love  
Series: Transformers G1 (my Avalon-verse)  
Rating: G-PG13  
Characters/Pairing: Springer/OC, mentions of Arcee/Hot Rod  
Summary: Sometimes love comes easily, sometimes it comes through adversity and sometimes it pulls you in like a black hole. Little snippets of memory about a mech and a femme finding love in the middle of a civil war.

  
well, this took longer than i expected to get written out, but its still going according to plan. and i'm still on track to finish up at exactly fifteen parts, which was the plan. i'm most pleased with the results. i'll be sorry to see it go, but the ending will definately be at a natural spot. (at least from my point of view)  


  
_“Do you have to go to Earth?”_ Even through the comm frequency, Gravity sounded sparkbroken. Springer could feel how upset she was through their bond.

He felt his own spark break a little with her. He didn’t want to be going to Earth any more than she wanted him to be leaving, but there wasn’t any choice. The Decepticons hadn’t left him the opportunity to turn down the transfer this time. “I’m sorry, Gravity. We’re on the ships right now. Shockwave’s troops completely overran our command center.”

Gravity didn’t reply. The silence hung over the line long enough that Springer looked to Blaster to see if the communication had been interrupted or dropped. The communication’s officer shook his head; the line was still active.

“Gravity?” Springer asked.

“I love you,” Gravity said suddenly, a statement that was reinforced by a hard pulse of warmth and affection along their bond. “I have to go.”

“Gravity, wait! What’s going on?” He could hear the desperation in his bondmate’s voice, even if she was managing to keep it out of their bond.

“I have to go, Springer! They’re here. Tell Ultra Mag—“

“Gravity, what’s happening?! Gravity!” Springer could feel the optics of the remaining command staff turn to him at his cries.

“I’m sorry, Springer,” Blaster said gently. “The communication was jammed on her end.”

Springer felt gentle hands on his arms and he turned into Arcee’s comforting embrace. He let his friend hold him while he prayed for the safety of his bondmate.  



	9. Gravity of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes love comes easily, sometimes it comes through adversity and sometimes it pulls you in like a black hole. Little snippets of memory about a mech and a femme finding love in the middle of a civil war. *now complete*

Title: Gravity of Love  
Series: Transformers G1 (my Avalon-verse)  
Rating: G-PG13  
Characters/Pairing: Springer/OC, mentions of Arcee/Hot Rod  
Summary: Sometimes love comes easily, sometimes it comes through adversity and sometimes it pulls you in like a black hole. Little snippets of memory about a mech and a femme finding love in the middle of a civil war. *now complete*

  
here's the happy to balance out the sad of Deeper Than Family right now. its a bittersweet happy, though, because this is the end of this story arc. i'm a little sad to see it go, but all good things come to an end.

after this post, this fic goes into the editing stage so i can get it posted to the avalon archive over on TF.net.  


  
After Unicron was defeated, Springer had only one thought: to find Gravity. He could still feel her through their spark bond, so she wasn’t dead. That was relieving, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t hurt.

He broke away from Arcee and Hot Rod—Rodimus Prime—as soon as he could and started searching.

Groons passed and he was beginning to think that he would never find his bondmate. Cybertron was so damaged in the wake of Unicron’s hunger that nothing was recognizable. Anywhere he would have thought to look for the femmes was gone. He slumped to the ground in defeat, holding his head in his hands.

“You look lost, handsome.”

In all his vorns of existence, Springer had never heard a more beautiful sound. He looked up at her, full of relief. “Gravity…”

“Hello, lover.” She was scratched and dented—and missing two of the fingers on her right hand—but she was alive and smiling at him.

Springer pulled his bondmate into his arms and held her tightly. “I thought I would never find you.”

“Well, all that jumping around you did wasn’t helping.” Gravity returned his embrace and laid her head on his chest plate. “Every time I thought I might catch up with you, you would jump onto a building or over what was left of one and I’d lose track of you.”

“I’m sorry,” he said. “I didn’t think you’d be looking too.”

“After all of that, I couldn’t be away from you anymore.”  


  
**warning: teenie spoilers for the very, very end of Deeper Than Family.**

Springer wrapped his arm around Gravity as she came to stand next to him on the hill that overlooked the rebuilt Autobot City. She snuggled into his side with a contented sigh—a sound she had picked up from the humans as quickly and easily as the rest of them had.

“What do you think of Earth?” He asked.

“It’s beautiful. I can see why Sunstreaker and Bluestreak chose to settle here instead of Cybertron.” Gravity gave him a smile. “It’s a good place to raise a sparkling.”

“Yeah, it is.” Springer grinned back at her. His grin fell away as he realized the possible implication of her words. “Wait, you aren’t…”

Gravity’s smile grew. “No. Not yet, anyway. I was thinking of them raising Shatter here. It’s a good environment for him to readjust to being with people again.”

“It’s a nice place to adjust to not being at war, too. A lot of the humans remember their recent conflicts, but they remember how to live, too. It’s a learning experience just to be around them.”

“You sound like you want to stay here.” Gravity’s tone was thoughtful.

“I want to stay where ever you are,” Springer said honestly.  



End file.
